


A Prince and his Omega

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Liam, Peasant!Liam, Prince!Zayn, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince as well as alpha Zayn, has been told by his father, the King, that he has to be bonded to an omega by his eighteenth birthday or else he won't be able to take the crown. Zayn doesn't want any little omega, he wants the one that is made specifically for him. Que omega Liam. An omega that doesn't look like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Mated....Bonded to an omega.... This was what his life was going to become. His father’s voice was nothing but a low buzz in the back of his mind as his thoughts raged on. He would have to bond with an omega, and soon.

“Zayn!” The sharpness in his father’s voice finally broke into him. The young alpha peered over at his father that sat at the head of the table. The onlookers surrounding the table also followed his gaze. 

“Did you hear what I said, son?” The older man asked, staring down at his son. The boy nodded partially, looking down at the grainy oak of the table. 

“Then you understand the severity of it. You must be mated to an omega by your eighteenth birthday or else you will not be able to take the crown. And all these years of training will have gone to waste.” The king muttered at the end, shaking his head disdainfully. The boy’s ocher eyes snapped back to the king, seeming to harden with determination. 

“There will be no problem father, that I promise you.” The young alpha snapped out, glaring at his father. The king stared back at his son before nodding. 

“You have six months to find an omega.” The king said before moving on to other matters. Zayn internally rolled his eyes, like he didn’t know how long he had. Of course he knew when his birthday was. The more that Zayn thought about it, the smaller amount of time six months actually was. He would have to find the perfect life partner in a matter of months and be bonded by the sixth. He didn’t want to get just any old omega off the streets down in the market; no, he wanted to find the omega that was specifically made for him. And to do that in under six months, was going to be damn near impossible. 

“Zayn. Are you alright?” The soft voice of his mother broke his thoughts. He mentally shook his head and took in the empty room around him. His mother stood beside his chair, a delicate hand set on his shoulder. Her dark brown eyes glittering in concern. 

“Yea, Mum. I’m fine. Just thinking.” He mumbled, standing up. A sad smile curled her lips. 

“Everything’ll work out, love. It always does.” She reassures, patting his cheek before moving to exit the room. He sighed as he followed her out, hoping his mother was right.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :) Thanks for reading my story. If you have any prompts you'd like me to write about, go ahead and hit me up on my Tumblr.

A bead of sweat slowly dragged down light caramel skin, leaving a track of moisture in its path. A large, slightly calloused hand reached up and brushed the sweat off his forehead. Chocolate brown eyes squinted as the sun beat down on him mercilessly. 

“I don’t understand why it has to be so bloody hot this early in June.” A deep voice rumbled beside him. Dark brown eyes turned and focused on the tall, lanky boy beside him.

“Because it’s summer Harry.” The boy in question just huffed at his friend’s answer, ignoring him and continuing to guide the horse towards the large gates.

“That’s still not a good enough excuse, Liam.” Harry pouted, glancing back at the cart they trailed behind them, making sure it was still there. Liam simply rolled his eyes, watching as the royal guards approached them. Harry brought the horse to a halt. 

“State your name and reason for being here, sir.” A guard next to him ordered. Liam felt himself involuntarily answer, the stern voice of the alpha leaving him no choice.

“Liam Payne and Harry Styles, sir. We’re here with the order of horse feed.” Liam said, gesturing back towards their cart. The guard grunted, going back and checking the cart. After a few moments he came back from behind and nodded towards the other guards. 

“They’re clear. Let them through.” The man ordered, gesturing towards the gates, nodding at Liam and Harry. The boys made quick work of getting through the intimidating gates.

“No matter how many times we do this run, I still get nervous when they do that.” Harry said, frowning slightly. Liam just shrugged and guided the horse down to the stables. As soon as the cart was stopped in front, a couple stable hands came out to help them unload the feed. Liam had just hoisted a bag over his shoulder and took it inside the stable when he bumped into a figure. The man before him, was of similar age and also a little taller than him. His inky black hair fell softly across his forehead. Liam felt himself melt inside a little at the man’s burning ocher eyes. It took a few moments before the face actually registered into Liam’s mind. He felt fear strike him as he realized who it was.

“Oh! Prince Zayn! I apologize for running into you. I should’ve been watching were I was going.” Liam felt his cheek grow hot, looking down at the ground to avoid the Prince’s intense, piercing stare.

“It’s fine. I should’ve been watching as well.” Zayn hummed, looking down at the handsome boy in front of him. Scenting the air, he internally growled at the boy’s sweet omega scent. The scent only intensified when the boy let out a puff of air, swirling around Zayn’s head.

“Your name, love.” Zayn said, a commanding tone slipping involuntarily into his voice. Liam felt himself shiver at the Prince’s voice.

“Liam Payne, Prince Zayn.” Liam mumbled, continuing to look at his shoes. Zayn felt a spark of irritation in his chest.

“Look me in the eye and speak up.” He snapped lightly, wanting to see the brunette’s melting chocolate eyes once again. Liam immediately looked up at the Prince.

“My name is Liam Payne, sir.” Liam spoke clearly, attempting to fight the blush that was blossoming on his cheeks. Zayn smirked slightly.

“Interesting name. I like it, love. And please, call me Zayn.” Zayn said, feeling pleased as he watched red creep across the boy’s cheeks. Then a look of shock settled on his face.

“Oh, um. I can’t do that, sir.” Liam stuttered out, fighting to remain looking up at Zayn; not wanting to upset the Prince.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Zayn asked, a slight mocking tone set in his voice. Liam felt his cheeks get warmer.

“Well, because you’re a Prince, sir. And an alpha.” Liam ended up mumbling once again. Zayn sighed before stepping closer.

“I insist, Liam.” Zayn whispered, locking his gaze with the brown orbs. Liam reluctantly nodded.

“Liam! It’s time to go! We’ve got other orders to deliver. Oh! Prince Zayn!” Harry had begun shouting but realizing who Liam’s company was, was quick to give a short bow; before standing up and shooting Liam an irritated glance.

“Um. I..I have to go.” Liam muttered, gesturing towards Harry who had climbed into the cart seats. 

“Of course. I will let you go.” Zayn said, stepping back and nodding towards the entryway. Liam turned and was walking towards the exit.

“It was lovely meeting you Liam. I expect us seeing each other quite soon.” Zayn said, causing the omega to freeze, before looking over at the Prince and nodding. He turned and quickly got into the cart beside his beta friend. As they were exciting the grounds and passed the gates, Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What was that?” The curly haired boy questioned. Liam looked at him with a shrug.

“I don’t even know.” He replied but the queazy feeling in his stomach told him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :) Thanks for reading. ;) Hope you liked it. You can send in a prompt or anything you'd like for me to write about on my Tumblr. www.xXKrimsonRoseXx.tumblr.com


End file.
